


strawbebby

by coldcupofwater



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Reader Insert, haanit voice thou wantest my strap?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcupofwater/pseuds/coldcupofwater
Summary: h'aanit straps you within an inch of your life and then feeds you a strawberry shortcake
Relationships: H'aanit/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	strawbebby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OCWotchny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/gifts).



> did not proofread as per usual. shoutout to my best friend lena. let's get right into it.

The time was 8:13pm Eastern Standard Time. You were sprawled among your bedsheets, yours and H’aanit’s limbs messily intertwined, in your haughty New York City, New York top floor loft with a priceless view of the cityscape from the floor-to-ceiling length windows across the room. Following a particularly heavy breath, you recalled the series of events that led to this moment.

You had invited H’aanit over for a few drinks and also because you were lonely. Being the good friend that she was, she obliged, keeping you company and matching you shot for shot. You’d just downed your 27th shot of tequila (you were no lightweight and neither was she), slamming the glass down on the granite countertop and letting loose a satisfied sigh. Then feeling extra bold, you’d pointed at her. “You know, Miss H’aanit,” you’d teased, wiggling your finger, “despite all your many talents, I bet you don’t have it in you to top.”

Glass still at her lips, she’d cocked her head to the side. “Thou really thinke so?” she’d asked.

“Of course not!” you’d continued, “You’re a bottom, through and through.” Of course you didn’t believe that. She was most certainly a top. She had to be. H’aanit drinks her shot slowly, eyeing you above the glass. “Hell, I bet you couldn’t even top me right now if you wanted to!” you’d taunted.

This time she raised a brow, then pushed herself off the counter to go rummage through her bag on the couch. From it she withdrew what appeared to be a very thick hilt with a ‘W’ embroidered on the side of it (which you later found out stood for Winnehild), and from that hilt she pulled out a silver 12in dildo. She’d turned back to face you, and you noticed a smirk playing at her lips. “Art thou ready to eaten thy words, y/n?”

And eat your words you did. To say you were dazed was an understatement. You could no longer utilize the lower half of your body, but at least H’aanit was still here next to you, and god she felt so warm, and her fingers stroking your hair felt so nice…

She is the first to break the silence. “Now would thou say I...oh, how dost that phrase go…’scrambled thine guts’?”

“I,” you say, stifling back a laugh. “I suppose I could say that, yes. I do believe that you’re not a bottom now though.” A lie, you thought, as you knew she was a top the whole time. “Anyway, who told you that phrase?” It made you feel a little violent.

“Hm? One of mine companions, though I cannot rememberen who.”

“...I see.”

The two of you were silent once more, simply enjoying each other’s company and the sound of the cityfolk scuttling about below like the pathetic worthless bugs they all were. Eventually H’aanit reaches over you to grab the remote for your Sony TV 77 Inch OLED 4K Ultra HD HDR Smart TV A9G Series XBR77A9G 2019 and hands it to you. “Keepen thyself entertained for a while,” she says, getting up out of the bed but making sure to cover you back up before leaving the room. “I will returnen soon.” And so she left. The bed was substantially colder without her but at least you had those bastard Property Brothers to keep you company while she did...whatever it was she was off to go do. You could hear a clatter in the kitchen over the HGTV blaring before you and could only assume that she was preparing you something...how nice of her. You made a mental note to bake and deliver her a loaf of melon bread in the coming days. 

She returns not even halfway into the episode with a fork, a plate, and what appeared to be a pastry. You realized as she got closer it was…

“When did you get the time to make a strawberry shortcake?” you ask, propping yourself up on your elbows. 

“Earlier,” she says, taking a seat beside you at the edge of the bed. “I hadst preparen it upon receiving thy invitation.” You take a good look at it; those vibrant red strawberries lying upon a bed of soft golden brown biscuit and creamy white cream make your mouth water. You knew H’aanit was a threat in the kitchen but god, even the loose layer of powdered sugar on top look delicious. “I rememberen thou hadst mentioned it being thy favorite.” She separates a corner of it with the fork, perfectly capturing each and every element of the cake, then hovers the bite-sized piece before you. “Now, sayen ‘ahhh’.”

You feel your cheeks heat up, and you’re thankful that the lights in your room were still dimmed from earlier. You lean forward, mouth open as per her request and close your lips around the fork. Your eyes shut almost instinctively, as if to better help you savor the flavors that had just exploded in your mouth. The biscuit was perfectly soft and flaky, the strawberries mouthwateringly sweet and juicy, and the cream atop it refreshingly mild and light. Delicious didn’t even begin to describe it; it was the perfect pastry.

After what seems like a minute of chewing, H’aanit chuckles. “Is it to thine liking?” she asks, piecing off another portion of the cake.

You nod, finally swallowing and opening your eyes. “Ohhh it’s so good, H’aanit. You must give me the recipe.”

H’aanit feeds you another scrumdiddlyumptious piece. “Hmm. I’ll maken note of it, just for thee.” It’s just as exquisite as the last piece, and you close your eyes to savor it once again. “For the time being, I willst leaven the rest in thy fridge. Perhaps thou canst enjoyen it another time.”

You beam, swallowing again. “That would be nice. Thank you, H’aanit.” 

She nods. “Perhaps I can scramble thine guts another time too,” she adds, feeding you another piece with a wink.

Jesus Christ, you think, covering your mouth to keep from spitting up the food. She just had to say that again. “Huh...perhaps you can,” you say, cheeks flushed again in second hand embarrassment. That wouldn’t be too bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i will never write h'aanit again


End file.
